A Spongebob Tape
It started with Spongebob dancing around with a coat hanger and a smoldering Nikini Bottom, he's smiling a little too much, it's slighty disturbing, he dances around and does osme weird kneecap bending trick while he along gates his spine and slips into the coral, he slides down the coral like a staircase shaped electric eel before his bloodshot eyes pop incessantly, he chitters his teeth and starts to sing D is for the trains at or clogged with human air for illness up for me, C is for clams and living concei nose and caves. Suddently the tape made an exploding noise and grew grainy ER i couldn't tell what i was looking for, it looked like an animated drawing of George Costanza ordering clams casino, tell me Spongebob Screamed for the love of Fucking Lord, please kill me now, his eyes bacamr bloodshot and melted as a Sponge skeletal bone pants screw morbidly visible underneath the fabric like Fame of a Sponge. Tender bones were in his stomach, a shot of osme bloody sponge and bacteria covered lobster driving it's nauseating corpe along the seafloor was shown the camera cuts his fun job screaming bloody murder as he woke up. Dixon i asked Gary i had that dream again Gary was his pet snail but here it looked like he was osme weird Dutch shoe eating from a bowl by his bed. Fuck that shit i don't even like SPongebob why the hell i am even narrating this Sponge Out Gets and goes over to the mirrow naked it's kind of gross to see it's pimply yellow ass fully regarded with high artistic vigor, he goes to the mrrow and he looks fatter significantly fatter, in fact just around the belly though the rest of the body is normal, he Pat's his sponge belly and dials a doctor, you don't hear the conversation, but you hear some nasty slimy fluid arou d his legs as he talks as if he's got dysentery and i just pissed all over himself, god this is fuking disgusting i can't belive they're like children whatch his fucking Shh Sponge, i was pretty gross anyway according to my friend Bikini Bottom represents a Woman's lower bikini portions spawn job is a contraceptive vaginal sponge who lives in a pineapple vagina. What mr. Krabs is a STD crab Sandy Cheeks rapresents sand covered buttcheeks and Patrick Star rapresents will i you're a fan of limp Biskit and who the fuck isn't you can figure that one out Sponge up strolls putside dragging his stomach behind him and his tiny pencil legs crack and snap due the incessant weight he passes by Patrick's rock and docks weirdly enough you could see a silhouette of Squidward hanging himself at the background by the neck in thw windows Patrick looks really confused his eyes are bloodshot and visible burn marks are on spotty aren't you supposed to be at the hospital, Patrick said shitting all over himself i don't known i don't remember Patrick said. Remember he screamed in the screen zoomed deep into Spongebob's eyes as buckets and buckets on fish guts combined with dead human organs and dead babies fles across the fucking screen. It was just a normal day at Krusty Crab, mr. Krab walked out looking really disheveled his eyes are bloodshot and his claws look like real lobster claws and his french fries shaped nose looked more like a fucking pubic hair wich sexully trasmitted diseases bacterial particles floated around his body as a grid of his teeth revealing mauseating plaque and a sizzling looking tongue which made him look like a fricking murderer i had feeling that something was off about